Lena Baby
by Laughing-Like-Bells-2
Summary: Selena and Miley may not be friends, but Miley cared about Demi and Selena. One day, she records a drunk Demi singing a very...interesting remix of Ashley by Escape The Fate. Miley shows Selena and fluff ensues. Lovez, Demi/Selena, Miley/Taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything mentioned :(  
**Summary:** Selena and Miley may not be friends, but Miley cared about Demi and Selena. One day, she records a drunk Demi singing a very...interesting remix of Ashley by Escape The Fate. Miley shows Selena and fluff ensues.  
**Warnings:** Profanity, possibly mentions of sex and body parts.

One thing you never do is get Demi Lovato drunk and then leave her to get ice.

Ever.

So when Miley Cyrus returned to her hotel room, carrying the now full bucket of ice to where her intoxicated best friend was, she was baffled to see Demi singing an off-key version of Ashley by Escape The Fate.

But Demi being as drunk as she was and as in love with Selena as she was, most likely didn't realize she was substituting every 'Ashley' with 'Lena'. Then again, maybe she did because the song seemed pretty rehearsed in some weird way. Though the Disney star still sounded like a complete idiot, she sounded a cute one considering she was singing out of being head-over-heels for her former best friend and all that jazz.

As Miley was watching Demi sing with an amused expression on her face, she had a thought pop into her head so fast she it almost gave her whiplash. While Demi was busy with the chorus of "Le-na ba-by! You make me feel so...Alive! I've got purpose once *hic* again!" Miley pulled out her cell phone and recorded drunk-but-yet-so-truthful Demi singing and dancing to her little remix. Though Miley was trying to stay quiet, she couldn't help the snort that erupted from her when Demi twirled around and fell flat on her ass.

Drunken Demi heard it her stupor and started yelling profanities at the Hannah star. Miley rolled her eyes, satisfied with the evidence she had, saved the film to her phone. Helping get Demi into bed while she was still mumbling bits of the song, Miley felt herself smile at how cute it really was.

Well, it was cute till Demi screamed 'BOOBS!' Okay, seriously? How weird was this girl?

After getting Demi to quit singing and finally asleep, Miley took out her phone and scrolled to a very rarely used number. She had been contemplating weather to delete it given the circumstances, but at the moment she was glad she didn't. Pressing the call button one her phone, she waited hoping to get the actual person rather then their voice mail.

Finally after three rings, she heard a soft voice at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Selena?"

**A/N:** Good, bad, should I kill myself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything mentioned :(  
**Summary:** Selena and Miley may not be friends, but Miley cared about Demi and Selena. One day, she records a drunk Demi singing a very...interesting remix of Ashley by Escape The Fate. Miley shows Selena and fluff ensues.  
**Warnings:** Profanity, possibly mentions of sex and body parts.  
**A/N:** So. Yeah. This is chapter two. Uhm, review...? Heh. Okay, well, I'm going to stop typing now.

"M...Miley? Wh-what, why are you calling me?" Selena sounded a little panicked and nervous obviously not used to talking to the other girl. Miley didn't think she had made that bad of an impression on Selena. Then again, she could be a bit of a bitch when it came to some things, especially back when these things regarded the youngest Jonas. She was now over and done with him, she had her eyes set on someone else.

"Uhm... I kind of need to show you something," She heard the beginning of a protest, Selena most likely thinking it was something bad. Miley knew though, how to rope in the Texan. Before Selena could get a word out, Miley quickly interrupted.

"It's about Demi." The voice on the other end suddenly got quiet, no words of protest escaping her. Miley heard a small rustle and looked over, seeing Demi move over and start mumbling incoherent words. She moved towards the door, grabbing her room key before closing the door with a gentle click.

"Is there something wrong with her? What... What happened?" Selena was starting to get worried. Miley smiled a bit, she still cared about Demi after all of this time. It was pretty cute, she had to admit. It's rare that you see someone harbor feels for another so strong that they would still posses them even after so long apart. As stupid as it sounded, they gave Miley hope that maybe one day when all was right in the world that she'll be able to have someone care that deeply for her.

"She's fine, Sel," She could almost feel the other girl flinch at the nickname, "It's really the opposite. What I need to show you is good to say the least." Miley said cryptically, knowing it would reel the curious girl in. She felt like James Bond, or a ninja for some reason. Maybe it was the Demi-Not-Knowing part that made her like that. All she needed now was theme music. In her head the heard the Mission Impossible theme song in her head, do do do do do do do do do do do do-dodo do-dodo do-dodo. Okay, so she was still a kid, give her a break.

"Miley...? Why are you singing the Mission Impossible theme song...?" Miley felt heat rise in her cheeks. Good thing she couldn't see that, that's pretty embarrassing. She needed to be careful next time she had a burst of spaz as she liked to call it, or next time it could be in front of Ta... She expelled her that thought from her head.

"Uh... that was the T.V...? That's besides the point, do you want to meet or not?" The Southerner asked, though it came out more as a statement then a question.

"I...I guess. As long as it's nothing bad, like she kicked someone in the balls or something. And if it's about someone she's dating, I don't want to know that either." Selena had so much bitterness and resentment in the last statement, Miley knew in her heart that there was no way this girl wasn't in love with Demi. It was so blatant at times, Miley wondered how the paps hadn't caught on faster. That comment in the airport had her giddy for weeks, thinking that someone would realize that they were in love, but no. The people these days!

"Do you want to meet in the Starbucks downtown? I'm free all day tomorrow so anytime is good for me, so long as it's not too early in the morning." Because that's when I'm going to be on hang over duty. She heard Selena softly talking to someone on the other line, most likely asking about her schedule.

"I'm filming tomorrow from 7 to 3, but afterward I'm free. Taylor's spending the day with her family so..." Miley felt herself blush slightly at the mention of the other girl.

"Okay... Do you want to meet at say 4 o'clock?" She heard gentle a sure mumbled, but Miley heard the longing in that one word. The longing for someone she was sure she had lost, if even for a little bit of time. The longing for the returned love she posses and is willing to give. Selena's been through a lot, enough for Miley to tip her hat (if she had one on), to the girl. She thought she lost the person she loved, but kept living. Someone once told her that dying was easy and living was hard. But that was with love in it. Selena was strong, as strong as Miley hoped to be one day.

"Hey Selena?" Miley said in a gentle voice.

"...Yeah?"

"Please come."

"Okay..."

"Thank you." Miley waited for the click on the other line that seemed almost hesitant. Tomorrow, Selena hopefully won't hold that longing in her voice, or in her heart. Tomorrow, Miley was going to put back the missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

**A/N**: Good, bad, horrible? (By the way, your thoughts on the Taylor/Miley situation. Yay or Nay?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Lena Baby 3/?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Demi/Selena, Miley/Taylor S.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but if I did, there would be little Lovez babies running around(:  
**Summery:** Selena and Miley may not be friends, but Miley cared about Demi and Selena. One day, she records a drunk Demi singing a very...interesting remix of Ashley by Escape The Fate. Miley shows Selena and fluff ensues.

It was 3:18 and Demi still wasn't up, and Miley was to meet Selena in 42 minutes.

Fuck.

Miley went up to Demi's bed and kicked it, hearing the other girl groan. Miley had woken up around 11 and was waiting for her hung over best friend to wake up. A girl can only watch re-runs of Dexter's Laboratory for so long. I mean, Dexter's a pretty cool guy, but four hours is pushing it.

Miley went back to the still sleeping rock star. She looked at Demi's sleeping form, and gently shook her, taking a softer approach.

"Dems, wake up. Come on, it's 3..." She trailed off looking at the alarm clock on the night stand. 3:23. "It's 3:23, and I have somewhere to be."

Demi turned towards Miley, and weakly smiled. "That rhymed. 3:23, got somewhere to be." Miley rolled her eyes at her childish antics.

"Yeah, Dem, I know it did. Now get up, dork." Demi stuck her tongue out, but seemed to regret it considering she ninja-jumped from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. A retching sound was heard, but Miley was too impressed by how fast she ran. Girl could have ran track. Hm, I never knew she ran that fast. Eh, who knew?

As Miley was pondering that thought, he cell-phone started to go off, snapping her out of her that thought. She glanced down at her cell-phone, and the caller I.D. displayed 'Selena' . Miley picked up the phone with a smile.

"Hey Sel." She greeted with a smile, checking over her shoulder making sure Demi was busy throwing up.

"Hi Miley. Are we still going to meet up today...?"

"Yeah, we are. 4:00?" Miley replied. Miley started to pick at her nails, not realizing that Demi was behind her, staring at her quizzically.

"Yeah... I might be a few minutes late, is that okay?" Demi, who was still behind Miley and basically creeping on the conversation, eyes widened. She didn't believe it. There was no way... None at all...

"Yeah, that's fine. I might be too, Demi's just woke up." Hearing her name, Demi ran back and slid into the bathroom.

'I'm good. I should have been a ninja.' She peaked her head out of the doorway, listening in again. 'Or maybe James Bond. The names Lovato... Demi Lovato.' She squinted her eyes and made a little gun with her fingers. Oh yeah, that's attractive.

Selena giggled over the other line, and Demi perked up, and turned her tiny attention span back to the conversation. Straining her ears, she heard Selena's sweet voice gently say, "She hasn't changed her sleeping habits, I see." A tiny smile made its way onto Demi's face. She fist pumped and accidentally smacked her hand off the side of the door. She hissed in pain and let loose a string of profanity.

Miley still hadn't noticed her presence. Wow.

"Yeah, she's still the same. Believe me. I don't think anyone can change Demi."

She could almost hear the face-slitting grin Selena had.

"So she's still my dork? Like, nothing's changed other than the fact that she let the fame go to her head?" Demi's jaw dropped in indigence.

Miley snorted and started to laugh. Demi started to get mad. She didn't let fame get to her head!

Kind of...?

Miley laughed for a few more minutes, and replied to Selena. "Demi? Let fame get to her head, my ass! That child is the most normal-" Selena snorted at that one. Demi and normal were not to be used in the same sentence, unless it was Demi isn't normal. Demi even had to stifle a laugh at that one. Miley seemed to catch herself, and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so she's not normal, but you know what I mean. She's Demi, she's really down to earth, and she's still the loser you're 'oh-so-in-love-with'." Demi's eyes widened, and her heart started to race. She didn't believe it. 'Miley was being figurative... She wasn't serious...Why am I so stupid... She'll never love me...' Demi felt her heart start to constrict. She walked into the bathroom, leaving it at that. She didn't want to hear anymore.

Miley continued, though. Seriously, how do you not notice you hung-over best friend listening in on your conversation?

"We both know she'll never change, she's Demi, and you'd be in love her even if she did. So don't go saying that stuff, Selena." Selena let out a sigh.

"I'll love her, rather she loves me or not... She's Demi and I'm Selena... That's the way it should be, shouldn't it?" Miley started to smile gently.

"That's exactly how it's supposed to be, Sel." Miley heard a gently 'yeah' spoken on the other side. She couldn't help but think that it was the way it should be. If you had ever seen them together, just together, no one else, just in sweatpants, watching a video, you would agree.

You would agree because of the way their hands fit so perfectly together that it was scary.

You would agree because of the way Selena's body fit against Demi's.

You would agree because of the way Demi held Selena so protectively you would think she was a wall.

You would agree because of the way they could be themselves and not be afraid.

You would agree because of the way no one could change them.

And you would sure as hell agree because they are Demi and Selena. And that's the God damn truth.

"I'll see you soon Sel. I have to go check on your lover." Miley gently concluded. Rather Miley knew it or not, Selena was blushing a light pink on the other line.

"O-Okay," Selena gently said, her voice cracking a little. "I'll see you in a bit..."

Selena was about to hang up when Miley stopped her.

"Hey Selena?"

"Yeah?"

"Did...Did you know that Demi runs really fast...?"

Selena smiled softly.

"Yeah...Yeah I did."

"Okay...I'll...Talk to you soon."

"Bye Miley."

It was 3:42...

**A/N: **Want to know something ironic? The whole time I was writing this the last part of this chapter, my laptop shuffled to Catch Me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Lena Baby 4/?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Demi/Selena, Miley/Taylor S.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but if I did, there would be little Lovez babies running around(:  
**Summery:** Selena and Miley may not be friends, but Miley cared about Demi and Selena. One day, she records a drunk Demi singing a very...interesting remix of Ashley by Escape The Fate. Miley shows Selena and fluff ensues.  
**A/N:** Please actually review this chapter.

Miley was currently being mobbed by 7 year old's.

Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to go to Starbucks on her own.

"Who knew 7 year old's were vicious," Miley thought with a shrug as she signed another autograph. Although she liked that people looked up to her, she never understood the significances of her signature on a piece of paper.

"If they want my signature, go steal my receipts," Was always her motto. But then again, finding small children raiding her purse would be a tad bit creepy. While laughing, Demi had once told her that she would come out of the shower one day and find a hoard of little kids staring at her, asking her for used soap. Miley had been thoroughly disturbed. Demi was a tad bit of an odd thinker. Cough, she's a freak, cough, cough.

Miley continued signing the sea of kids' various items. She thought they would never stop coming, and the large smile that was plastered on her face would be permanently stuck on her lips, all of this children dissipated. Suddenly a scream was heard. Miley turned around to see Selena being attacked my the children she currently was attempting to please.

She was almost knocked over in the struggle to move past all the tiny humans that were both literally and figuratively throwing themselves at her. Miley stayed back with her arms crossed and a smile across her lips. It was really quite amusing to watch Selena get toppled over by her fans, attempting to please them all at once. Deciding to cut her a break, Miley gently pushed past the little kids and stood next to Selena.

Selena looked at Miley with desperate expression on her face. Miley smirked a little, but decided to help the Wizards star out. She placed her fingers and her moth and blew, producing a high-pitched, ear piercing screech. All the little children stopped attacking the stars and turned their attention to Miley.  
"Hey guys, how're ya'll today?" She called into the sea of little people. They all shouted back in response, probably expecting a song, or a duet.

"Selena and I are going to have a talk for a little bit, but when we come back we'll sing you some songs, okay?" They're was an overwhelming response of yes from every single child in the crowd.

Miley gently tugged at Selena's wrist, pulling her along with her into the Starbucks.

"Here, take a seat, Sel, I'll go get some cups of coffee," Miley said while walking towards the counter, not even waiting for Selena's reply. Miley walked swiftly to the counter, glancing back at Selena. She was getting comfortable in her seat, with the occasional child with a parent asking for an autograph. Miley didn't notice the line had moved up and it was her turn until a sweet old lady had told her to move up.

"Uhm, hi there, could I possibly have two regular tall coffee's please?"

"Sure, that'll be $7.36, please." Miley pulled out a ten and placed it on the counter. She turned and leaned back. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly going through her files, making sure Demi's Remix was still there. She jerk suddenly when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled, accepting the two coffee's from the employee.

Miley made her way back to the booth Selena had claimed for their own. The brunette was staring out the window with her hands folded on the table. She looked to be in dept thinking. Her facial expression was one of pure confusion. Deciding to put the poor girl out of herself theoretically, he put the coffee in front of her hands.

Selena looked at Miley with grateful eyes, thankfully taking the hot liquid and sipping a small amount. Miley sat down across from Selena, sipping her own drink. Selena looked up from her coffee, now looking into Miley's eyes.

"What... What did you want to show me...?" Miley smiled suddenly, realizing that Selena was fretting about that.

"You have nothing to worry about, I swear."

"What is it then?" Selena said. She looked relieved, a small smile making it's way onto her face. Miley quickly took out her phone, searching for the file again. Selena looked curiously at her, not understanding why she was searching her cell phone. Miley was too engrossed in finding the file in her cell than to notice the look that was on Selena's face.

"Aha!" Miley smiled in triumph, finally finding Demi's Remix. She looked at Selena, finally noticing her confused expression. She smiled and decided to explain.

"Demi was drunk off her ass right?" She saw Selena nod her head from the corner of her eye. "She started to sing,"

"How is that something that would make me really happy...?" Miley smiled, it was almost sinister.

"You know that Escape the Fate song Ashley?" Selena again nodded her head, and Miley decided to now play the remix.

Shadows fall on yesterday,  
its like time just slips away.

Selena heard Demi giggle softly and mumble incoherently.

I'm nothing, when darkness follows me.  
The dawn, it never shows its head.  
I'm left dying here instead with nothing,  
a lock without a key.  
Like the brightest star you shine through.

Demi started to scream happily.

Le-na-baby, *hic* you make me  
feel... so alive.  
I've got purpose *hic* once again.

Selena softly blushed and smiled happily. Miley paused the recording as her eyes danced in amusement. Before either one got a chance to speak, someone spoke.

"Selena..."

Her eyes were so wide, it seemed like the were going to devour her face. Miley turned slowly to see Demi Lovato staring at her with angry eyes.

**A/N: **It's late, I'm tired, I want sleep. REVIEW THIS. If you guys don't, I'm not updating.


	5. Chapter 5

******Title:** Lena Baby 5/5?**  
****Rating: **T**  
****Pairings:** Demi/Selena, Miley/Taylor S.**  
****Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but if I did, there would be little Lovez babies running around(:**  
****Summery: **Selena and Miley may not be friends, but Miley cared about Demi and Selena. One day, she records a drunk Demi singing a very...interesting remix of Ashley by Escape The Fate. Miley shows Selena and fluff ensues.**  
**

"Demi, I-"

"Don't!" Demi hissed. "Don't even speak. You had no right. NO RIGHT to show Selena that. You knew she didn't feel the same yet you STILL showed her that. I hadn't even remembered. You had no right to exploit my feelings to her, or anyone else. Why can't you leave something in my life be private for once!" Miley had flinched back at the complete betrayal in Demi's eyes.

"It wasn't a big deal because-"

"WASN'T A BIG DEAL?" Demi exploded. Heads turned to the booth, all looked at them in distaste. Noticing she was drawing attention to herself, Demi slide into the booth beside Selena. Selena moved her purse and blushed heavily. "She's really cute when she's attempting to kick Miley's ass..."

"It WAS a big deal, Miles! Those are my feelings, my personal feelings that I didn't want anyone to know about. It was my secret, my feelings. Not yours! You don't see my going around announcing to someone that you love them!" Miley's eyes widened harshly and her breath quickened.

"Please Demi, I'm sorry I told her, but she had a right to know," Demi opened her mouth to protest, but Miley continued talking. "And it's not a secret when you can tell how in love with her you are. A fucking monkey can tell. Everyone knows. You're an idiot if you think she doesn't love you back."

"BULL SHIT. She doesn't love me, and you KNOW it. Why would you do that? You knew I was hurting, and you decided, 'Oh, it's okay, let's mess with Demi's feelings!'" She said, impersonating Miley, using a horrible southern accent. Miley twitched a bit at it, but she let Demi continue. "No! You can't do that! You had no fucking right to mess with my emotions. She was never supposed to know! This is why we stopped being friends!" Selena gasped suddenly, turning towards Demi.

"We stopped 10 years of friendship because you were afraid I didn't love you back?" Demi whipped around to look at Selena, startled at her tone of voice. She sounded thoroughly pissed off.

"Did you even think of coming to me, before you decided to break my heart?"

"Break your heart?" Demi retorted with a bitter laugh. "I broke nothing of yours. You made me love you. I was watching out for you. For your career. You know that thing you've been dreaming about since you were seven? Yeah, that. I'd rather sacrifice my happiness, then to see you lose your dream, so no. You can't tell me I broke your heart." Selena looked at her disbelievingly.

"You stupid bitch!" Demi recoiled. Selena never swore, nor had she ever gotten that angry at her. Ever. No matter what happened, Selena never yelled or swore.

"I fucking love you too! You never asked me! You never told me! You never even gave to possibility I may love you too. You selfish, selfish girl!" Demi growled angrily and got in Selena's face.

"I'm the selfish one? Says the girl who fucking decided it would be okay to take my fucking heart." Selena got closer to Demi and they were in each other's faces, Miley sat on the other side of the booth in shock, and completely forgotten as the two lovers fought.

"Who says you haven't taken mine?"

"Me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They were so close their noses were brushing and they could see the fire burning in the other's eyes. Selena suddenly growled and grabbed Demi's face roughly and pressed their lips together. Demi pulled back angrily and looked into Selena's eyes, seeing the obvious hurt there. Demi suddenly gripped her waist and pulled Selena's body into her and pressed their lips back together.

This kiss was softer, but more demanding and more urgent. Both had wanted it for so long, it seemed like the fruit that was at the top of the tree had finally fallen into their hands. Each had the other and everything else decided to come into please. Demi started to pull back a little, but Selena kept her hands on her neck, and with a small giggle, bringing her back in for another kiss. Demi smiled softly and pecked her twice before pulling away. Selena blushed softly, realizing that Miley was staring at them with wide eyes, and a retracted jaw.

"That was hot." Demi glared viciously at Miley, tucking Selena into her side. She rested her head on Demi's shoulder, watching the exchange between the two girls.

"I'm still going to kick your ass." Miley looked at her disbelievingly.

"What! Why?"

"You betrayed my trust. You may have been right, but you didn't have my permission to do it." Miley looked down.

"Fine, I'm sorry for telling your girlfriend," Both girls blushed heavily. "You are in love with her. Happy?" Demi pretended to look thoughtful for a moment, tapping her chin comically.

"Mmm...No."

"Wha-?" Miley looked ready to bust a nonexistent nut.

"You have to tell Taylor you love her." Selena moved quickly from Demi's shoulder and looked at Miley.

"You love Taylor? My Taylor?" Demi pouted.

"I thought I was yours." Selena turned to Demi who was pouting childlishly, and rolled her eyes. She softly pecked Demi's bottom lip, which curled back up into a smile.

"You are mine, but Taylor is like my best-" She looked over at Demi, who was pouting again and rolled her eyes for a second time. "One of my best friends." Miley started to blush a deep red.

"I-I don't l-love T-T-Taylor. Wh...What gave you t-that idea?" She stuttered out with a laugh. Demi gave her a look that said, "Are you joshing me right now?"

"You mean other than the fact I hear you saying," Demi decided to be mean and coughed out 'Moaning'. Miley blushed heavily and threw a stick at her head. Demi laughed heartily and dodged the projectile. She continued, "Her name at ungodly hours of the night. I mean really, if you want to lie to me, be good at it." Miley sunk into her seat mumbling 'whatever'. Selena giggled at her.

"You never know, Miles. She may love you back, you just don't know it." Selena looked at Demi was a soft smile on her face. Demi was fiddling with a straw wrapper. As she was tying it together, she noticed someone's eyes on her, Demi turned to look at Selena. She smiled softly at her, and leaned down to pressed their foreheads together. Miley looked at them and rolled her eyes.

She glanced down at her phone, noticing this whole rendezvous had taken two hours. The little kids must have been ravenous by now.

"Hey guys," She said, snapping the two lovebirds out of their haze. "We've been here for like, two hours, and we still need to go and sing for the little people outside."

Selena's eyes widened and she scrambled out of the booth, pushing Demi out as well. Demi looked at Selena, who was currently pulling her along, curiously.

"What little people...?"

"When we got here we were attack by little children and we promised when we came out, we would sing for them." Demi's mouth formed into an 'O'.

"Well," Demi said brightly, while lacing her fingers with Selena's. "We can't keep them waiting, now can we?" Selena laughed along with Miley as Demi happily walked outside with the other stars in tow. As they stepped foot outside, screams of their names were heard from small lungs.

"Hey guys!" Demi called cheerily. "How are you today?" Demi got an overwhelming response. She laughed easily and continued with her hand still attached to Selena's. "Do you guys want to hear some songs?" An extremely loud 'YES' was heard throughout the crowd of little people. Demi grinned and said, "Alright! I'm going to sings a song that I... Remixed a bit. You guys all know my best friend Selena, right?" All the kids looked at her in confusion, seeing as they had all heard the rumors of the end of their friendship.

"I know you've been hearing about how much we grew apart, but now we're reconnecting! I made this for her. Do you guys want to hear it?" All the kids called to her again. Demi smiled while looking at Selena. She was blushing softly, ducking her head in embarrassment. Miley strayed to the outskirts of the little group, and smiled. She watched as Demi brought her hand to Selena's face and lifted it. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

"Shadows fall on yesterday,

It's like time just slips away..."

****

**A/N: **I don't know whether to make this the last chapter or not! You guys should tell me (: Comments are greatly appreciated. (:


End file.
